Mamy chodzić po ceimnym lesie w którym grasuje psychopata?Przynajmniej mam bardzo ładną kurtkę
Ekran pokazuje Kris i Dakote stojące na plaży.Czekają na coś. Dakota:'Gdzie on jest?!Nie było go w 1-wszym odcinku i spóźnia się na drugi! '''Kris:'Wyluzuj.Zaraz będzie.Nawet go widzę! Wskazuje na łódkę w oddali.Po chwili łódka jest u brzegu.Wychodzi z niej przęietnej budowy czarnowłosy chłopak ubrany w granatową bluzkę i w lużne spodenki. 'Chłopak:'Już jestem! 'Dakota:'No nareszcie!Ile można czekać? 'Chłopak:'Tyle ile trzeba :> Jak poszedł 1-wszy odcinek? 'Dakota:'Tak jak trzeba :> 'Chłopak:'Informowaliście resztę o mnie? 'Kris:'Emmm… ;-; 'Chłopak:'To poznają! :D Dobrze wam szło prowadzenie we dwie? 'Kris:'W sumie wy dzisiaj też prowadzicie sami :> Jadę na wystawę z chłopakiem. 'Dakota:'Tym którego poznałaś na zajęciach artystycznych? 'Kris:'Tak. 'Chłopak:'No chyba cię Bóg opuścił jak myślisz,że będę z nią prowadził! 'Dakota:'Pie***l się! -.- 'Kris:'Dakota! >:( 'Dakota:'Ty też się pie***l! -.- Odeszła 'Chłopak:'Czerwone dni? Kris strzeliła facepalma. Pokój obserwacji Był to pokój w którym prowadzący obserwowali wyspę i uczestników.Ściany były szare,a rzy jednej z nich stała półka z wieloma obrazami z kamer.Tam weszła Dakota. 'Dakota:'Obserowanie tyh frajerów poprawi mi ten beznadziejny dzień. Najpierw patrzy się na kamere z domku Gwiazd. 'Dakota:'Noah i Emma mają fart,że są sami w domku..Prawie :> Patrzy na kamerę z przed domku Gwiazd. 'Dakota:'O rany Scott ona jest z Duncanm!Odpuść ją -.- Następna kamera pokazuje prysznice.Widać Devina w ręczniku,który idzie wziąć prysznic. 'Dakota:'Może następnym razem… Kolejna kamera pokazuje strefę lodową,przy jaskinii Buki.Widać jak potwór wynurza się z pod jeziora do którego wpadła w poprzednim odcinku. 'Dakota:'Nie,może w innym odcinku… Obraz z ostaniej kamery nie jest pokazany,ale przeraża Dakote. 'Dakota:'Co do…o K**** :O Strefa morocznego lasu To 3 z 7 stref niedaleko strefy mieszkalnej.Jest to mroczny las który wiecznie wygląda jakby było tam grubo po dwudziestej.Przed wejściem do niej jest gruby płot,ale z dziurą przy której znajdują się wiele znaków ostrzegawczych.Więc jakim cudem znalazła się tam Dawn?Who know? '''Dawn:Zobaczyłam ślicznego jelonka i poszłam za nim.Nawet nie zauważyłam kiedy przeszłam przez dziurę. Dawn biegnie za jelonkiem,ale po chwili słyszy jakiś dźwięk.Coś jest w krzakach.Dawn staje w miejscu. Dawn:'Kto tu jest? Nic nie odpowiada. '''Dawn:'Cody,wyjdź.Dostałabym zawału gdyby twój żart się udał. Z krzaków wyhodzi Cody. 'Cody:'Wow,ty naprawdę masz umiejętności para… 'Dawn:'Paranormalne.Nie parapsychiczne.Nie ma takiego słowa.Ale nie,nie mam żadnych mocy paranormalnych…To raczej moc analityczna. 'Cody:'Analityczna? 'Dawn:'Tak.Patrząc na zachowania,ruchy,minijke twarzy ludzi i zwierząt wiem mniej więcej co myślą,jake mieli dzieciństwo i ich zachowanie w najbliższej przyszłośi.To moc łączenia faktów.Dla przykładu Zoey była dla wszystkich miła,ciągle się pytała czy ją lubimy,oraz unikała tematu przyjaciół,więc zdałam sobie sprawę,że nie miała ich zbyt wielu. 'Cody:'Wow,będziesz musiała mnie tego nauczyć! 'Dawn:'Może kiedyś :) Po chwili coś się mgnęło między nimi. 'Dawn:'Uciekajmy! 'Cody:'Co tym razem twoja analityka zauważyła. 'Dawn:'Nie analityka,a oczy!Patrz! Wskazała na człeka w garniturze z białą cerą oraz bez twarzy. Dawn i Cody rzucili się w ucieczke,ale człowiek pojawił się przed nimi,a po chwili zniknęli. Willa Prowadzących To wszystko widziała Dakota.Po chwili człowiek w garnakiu zjawił się przed kamerą i patrzył prosto na nią. 'Dakota:'O k****! :O Szybko wyszła z pokoju i poszła do biblioteki w willi prowadzących.Wyjęła książke”Stwory Magicae”. Zaczęła przewrać strony aż nie znalazła rysunku typa w garniaku. 'Dakota:'Ta twarz bez emocji jak u taty :/ „Slenderman atakuje ludzi którzy widzieli jego twarz na żywo lub na kamerach…Bla,bla…Potrafi się teleportować…”. Mina Dakoty określało jedno zdanie”Fuck this shit Im out”. Odwróciła się chcąc wyjść z biblioteki,ale przy drzwiach pojawiła się czarna mgła. 'Dakota:'Faka ju -.- Po chwili stał przed nią Slender.Wzięła krzesł pod ręką i zaczęła nim go walić.Po chwili złapał krzesło i jej oddał. 'Dakota:'O ty szmaciuro! Walnęła mu z prawego sierpa. 'Dakota:'No dawaj! Dostała z lewego.Kopnęła go w kolano,a ten zniknął. 'Dakota:'O rany!*Clem miała rację!Właśnie skopałam tyłek temu białemu sukinkotowi! Po chwili nie widzialna siła powaliła ją i zciągnęła za nogi. Widać jak coś ciągnie ją za nogi po schodach,a 2 metry dalej stoi Chłopak,który słucha muzyki, odwrócony tak by nie widzieć tego,że coś porywa Dakote.Gdy zjawa i Dakota są na dole,Dakota złapała się barierki od schodów. 'Dakota:'Pomóż Igor! Igor dalej słucha muzy. 'Dakota:'O ty mendo! -.- Dakota się puszcza,a zjawa uderza ją o ścianę.Dopiero wtedy Igor zwraca na to uwagę. 'Dakota:'M-m-mam pomysła na zadanie! *-Jest to nawiązanie to mojej pierwszej fikcji tu”Dwóch Oblicz Pakhitew”gdzie jedna z postaci Clem właśnie takiej metody używała w czasie odcinka 5.(Polecam dla osób,które nie czytały :>) Przed wyzwaniem Uczestnicy zebrali się przed domkami.Stali tam Dakota i Igor. 'Jay:'Co to za typ? 'Dakota:'To jest Igor.Wraz ze mną i z Kris będzie prwadził program...Niestety -.- 'Emma:'A gdzie Cody i Dawn? 'Dakota:'Tak właśnie po to tu was zebrałam! 'Samey:'A nie po to by ogłosić wyzwanie? 'Dakota:'Nie chwal się -.- To będzie troszeczkę niebezpieczne wyzwanie :> 'Cameron:'Jestem przyzwyczajony,więc dawaj. 'Dakota:'A więc musicie uratować Dawn i Codiego od Slendermana :> 'Duncan:'A co ten Slenderman? 'Dakota:'Czy ty Boga w sercu nie masz,że nie wiesz co to Slenderman?! 'Duncan:'Ateista -.- 'Dakota:'Szanuję twoją wiarę,(zakcentowane):Ale pójdziesz do piekła -.- Slender to biały człowiek w garniaku bez twarzy,który atakuje osoby,które gdziekolwiek widziały jego twarz.Potrafi się również teleportować. 'Topher:'Dlatego nie ma Kris?!Trzeba jej pomóc! 'Dakota:'Nie,ona jest na randce. 'Topher:'Ma chłopaka :( 'Emma:'Chwilkę,on istnieje naprawdę? :O 'Dakota:'Ehhh ;-; Zawiązuje przepaską na oczy,a z kieszeni wyciąga darte.Następnie rzuca ją w drzewo na którym jest kartka z kilkoma napisami. 'Dakota:'Lol,nie sądziłam,że to tak wcześnie będzie -.- On istnieje naprawdę tak jak Buka. 'Duncan:'Ta pewnie,a ja to roszpunka -.- Oszukujesz nas by nas nastraszyć.Pewnie to tylko stażyści -.- Wszyscy uczestnicy go poparli. 'Dakota:'O ja pierdziu -.- Dobra myślcie co chcecie,jak coś to są w strefie mrocznego lasu -.-. Ona i Igor szlii do willi. 'Dakota:'A i jeszcze jedno!Jest tam straszna ciemnota,więc mamy dla was specjalnie lśniące kurtki MLG.Teraz żaden samochód was nie przejedzie… 'Igor:'A żadem morderca was nie zgwałci :> Wyzwanie Frajerzy Oni szli.(Bo każdy kocha chodzenie po lesie? :> :P) 'Duncan:'Chyba skończyły się pomysły -.- Chodzenie po lesie?!Był cały spin-off poświęcony chodzeniu po lesie! -.- I tam niemal każdy umarł. Spojrzał na Sammy. 'Duncan:'Zaczęło się od tej ładnej. 'Amy: '''O nie!Ja nie zginę pierwsza!Poświęce Samey. '''Sammy:'Jak masz mi dokuczać to używaj chociaż mojego prawdziwego imienia -.- 'Amy:'Lol,nie? -.- Ella szła z tyłu.Po chwili usiadł na jej ramieniu piękny różowy motyl. 'Ella:'Ależ ty śliczny motylku. Zaczęła się rozglądać,bo reszta zniknęła. 'Ella:'Chyba spytam się pana w tym pięknym garniturze gdzie jest droga :) Gwiazdy Oni stali przy drzewie na którym była kartka. 'Emma:'Po jakiego kija są te kartki?! 'Devin:'Musimy zebrać 8 kartek by zniknął.Wtedy wygramy. 'Edzio:'Prawda! :D 'Wszyscy:'AAAA! Na kamerze we dzewie pojawia się Edzio. 'Noah:'Co ty tu robisz? 'Edzio:'Kris wyjęchała i czuję samotność.Nie wiem gdzie Dakote,więc pomęcze was frajerzy :D Ej,a co to za typ stoi 2 metry w lewo? 'Devin:'O Kutka to pewnie Slender! 'Curten:'Rzućmy go czymś mały,żebyśmy uciekli. Wszyscy patrzą na kamerę z Edkiem. 'Edzi:'Co się tak gapicie? -.- Devin wyrywa kamere i rzuca w nią w stronę z której Edzio mówił,e jest Slender. 'Edzio(„lecąc”):'Przekażcie Dakocie,że powinna być na moim miejscuuuuuu! Wybiegli z prawej…Tam był Slender. 'Courtney:'Ten komputerowy gnój nas okłamał -.- Slender porwał Emme,Noah i Devina.Większość Gwiazd uciekła w lewo,ale cam się zawrócił. 'Cameron:'Chyba uciekliśmy :). Zdaję sobie sprawę,że jest sam. 'Cameron:'Eee,drużyno? Frajerzy Widać jak Frajerzy są przy kartce numer 3. 'Sammy:'Hej!Tu jest kolejna! Chce ją zewać,ale po chwili 3 na kartce zmienia się na 4. 'Sammy:'Co jest? 'Izzy:'Izzy mocą swojego umysłu twierdzi,że gdy jakaś kartka zostanie zerwana pozostałe zmieniają liczbę,żebyśmy wiedzieli ile zostało!Izzy jest mundra! :D 'Leonard:'Tak bardzo. Przerwaca oczami. 'Izzy:'Leo spójrz tam jest Slender! 'Leonard:'Nie patrz na niego! 'Izzy:'Lubię patrzeć na ludzi bez twarzy :> Po chwili koło nie i Leonarda zjawia się Slender. 'Izzy:'O co tam Slenduś?Poznaj mojego kumpla Leonarda!Kiedyś był magiem,a teraz jest ciachem :>. Pokazuje Slenderowi Leonarda.Warto wspomnieć że reszta drużyny rozmawia z tyłu i nie widzi co się dzieję. 'Leonard:'Emmmm…Hej? Lekko się uśmiecha,ale widać,że jest przerażony (Jak coś to są jeszcze: Z Frajerów:Samey,Amy,Jay,Topher,Duncan. A z Gwiazd:Zoey,Lindsay,Josee,Courteny,Scott) Gwiazdy Idą po lasku :> 'Scott:'Proszę! 'Courteny:'Nie. 'Scott:'Proszę! 'Courtney:'Nie! -.- 'Scott:'Pro… 'Courtney:'Nie!Nie!I nie! Odwraca się w jego stronę.Powiększają się jej źrenicę. 'Scott:'Wiedziałem!Powiększyły ci się źrenicę,a to znaczy,że ci się podobam! 'Courteny:'Nie! >:( Scott dotknął jej ręki. 'Scott:'Pocą ci się ręce,a tatuś mówił co to znaczy… :D 'Courteny:'To od słońca! Scott patrzy w górę. 'Scott:'Aha.Pewnie. Court się rozgląda.Widzi,że są sami. 'Courteny:'Przez ciebie oślę jesteśmy sami! Scott patrzy do przodu.Widzi uciekającą Zoey,która po chwili znika. 'Scott:'I się ciesz!Uciekamy. Bierzę Courtney za ręke i uciekają. Frajerzy Nie zgadnicie co robią?IDĄ! 'Duncan:'Ostatnio tyle emocji miałem na obieraniu grzybów u babci -.-. 'Samey:'Przynajmniej jeszcze tylko jedna kartka! :) 'Duncan:'Ta… Kamera pokazuje Tophera,który się o coś potknął. 'Topher:'Kur… Zobaczył,że jest to piekne lusterko.Było ono zrobione z prawdziwego złota i ozdabiane wieloma klejnotami.Topher mógł się na nim nieźle wzbogacić…Albo zdobyć względy ukochanej.Wziął je,.Chciał się przejrzeć,ale zobaczył w odbiciu twarz Slendera… Gwiazdy Scott i Courteny uciekali. 'Courtney:'Goni nas? 'Scott:'Nie wiem!Boję się odwrócić! Nie,nie gonił ich…Był przed nimi. 'Scott:'O-o! Slender wcześniej odwrócony tyłem,zwrócił się w ich stronę.Courtney i Scott skręcili w prawo do jakieś jaskinii.Wydobywał się z niej boski dźwięk. 'Courtney:'Co to? Rozejrzeli się.Scott coś zauważył. 'Scott:'Tam jest Cody! I nie tylko on!To była jaskinia Slendermana.Uczestnicy złapani byli jakby w śpiączce. 'Courtney:'Ale co to za dźwięk? Znów popatrzyli.To była ostatnia kartka! Radość popsuł Slender.Szedł powoli w stronę Courtney.Miał ją dotknąć,ale wyskoczył przed nią Scott. Slender dotknął go,a ten nagle jakby zapdł w śpiączke.Courtney szybko pobiegła zerwać ostanią kartkę…Drogę zablokował jej Slender,który miał ją dotknąc,ale…Pjawiły się światła,a coś go walnęło tak,że wyleciał w ścianę i zemdlał.Były to jeep z którego wysiadła Dakota i Igor. 'Dakota:'Karma suko! B) Courtney zerwała kartkę,a uczestnicy obudzili się. 'Izzy:'Izzy boleć głowa.Co się stało? 'Dakota:'On miał rękawiczki z paralizatorem.To przez to.W końcu nie był prawdziwy? -.-.Gwiazdy wygraliście,a z Frajerami cóż…Nie widzimy się na ceremonii! '''Frajerzy: :D :O 'Dakota:'Niestety Cam zaginął w lesie.Smutna sprawa,ale wyślemy ludzi by go odnaleźli.Teraz wsiadać do auta! Gdy uczestnicy wsiedli do blondyny podszedł Igor. 'Igor:'Naprawdę kogoś wyślesz? 'Dakota:'Po**ło?Za drogo! Igor kiwnął głową.Wsiadł do auta. 'Dakota:'W tym odcinku dowiedzieliśmy się wielu rzeczy:Że jak tym łebką powie się prawdę to pomyślą,ze kłamiesz,że Courtney może coś czuć do Scotta.Uuuu.Że opłaca się przeczytać Dwa Oblicza Pakhitew :> Oraz tego,że programu nie prowadzą dwie seksowne blondynki.Trudno.Czego dowiemy się w następnym odcinku?Dowiecie się oglądając… TOTALNĄ PORAŻKE NA WYSPIE MAGICAE!!! KONIEC! Materiału w tym odcinku nie ma.Smutek i żal. Ceremonia Eliminacji Nagłówek tylko po to,żeby nikt nie spodziewał się zaginięcia któregoś z uczestników.Spytnę? B) Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Igora Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki na wyspie Magicea